


bitter

by Grassy



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: 500themes, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The warm red against him faded until frozen blue was all that remained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bitter

**Author's Note:**

> These two! I love them, but- *SOBS*
> 
> Ep13 feels, you guys. D:
> 
> Prompt: 48. Fleeting flame.

He walked, slow and steady, away from- _toward_ his subordinates. There had been warmth against Reisi’s chilled fingers; body and blood, both had been _so warm_. A warmth unique to one person alone.

(A warmth that could drive a person mad.)

So he’d left it behind, chose the chilled wind and snow; left before that warmth could leech away under his hands. Had forced himself to continue moving no matter what he _wanted_. Because that- that was to be his own punishment. For not finding a way to save Suoh.

Running the Red King through with his sword had prevented the destruction of a falling Sword of Damocles. Had prevented the loss of hundreds of thousands of lives. It had been the right thing. The _just_ thing. What Suoh Mikoto had _wanted_.

(That did not mean a part of Reisi hadn’t died with the other King.)

The blood dried cold and sticky on his fingers.


End file.
